A Past Forgotten
by Lady Silverress
Summary: Serena has been having dreams about her past life. The dreams almost seem like memories to her, but the man in her dreams isn't Darien. What if Serena and Darien were never destined to be together?
1. Chapter 1

A Past Forgotten

A/N: I decided to make some changes to this story, so if you have read it already please read it again I think its better than before! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!

Chapter one

**Tokyo**

The light of the Moon lit up the night sky as a cool breeze blew through the trees. She stared up at the moon, as she often did, lost in her own thoughts. Images of her reoccurring dreams flashed through her mind. She couldn't get them out of her head._ 'Are they memories?' _She wondered. She wasn't so sure, because the man in her dreams wasn't Darien. _'Weren't we destined to be together?'_ She asked herself. It was what they were always told and had always believed. She could feel her world turning upside down and all she wanted was for things to go back to the way they were, before her dreams started. She sighed as she buried her head in her hands. "Serena?" A voice asked as they gently touched her shoulder. She raised her head and looked over at them. "Darien..." She said as she looked away. "Are you alright? I have been looking everywhere for you.." "Yeah, I'm sorry." She said as she gazed back up at the moon.

He sat down on a park bench next to her. "What's wrong, Serena?" He asked softly as he stared at her. "Nothing..." She whispered as she continued to stare up at the moon. "Serena...please look at me.." He pleaded. She slowly looked away from the moon and stared into his eyes. He looked like a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and the look in his eyes looked like he had just lost his best friend. "Serena why have you been so distant lately?" He asked as he took her hand. "I don't know what you mean." She said as she lied. She knew what he was talking about, but she just wasn't ready to talk with him about it. How could she tell the man she had loved for so long that she had been dreaming of another man and doubting their love.

He looked at her in disbelief. How could she not know what he was talking about? "Serena come on...you seem to avoid me when you can, why? Have I done something wrong, to make you act this way?" He asked softly. She sighed as she took her hand back and stood up. "No, Darien it's not you." She said softly. "Then what is it, Serena...I don't understand..." He asked softly as he too stood up. She turned and looked up at him. "I just need some space...please. I promise when I figure everything out I will come talk to you." She said as she turned and walked away. He watched her walk away until she was out of sight. He sighed as he sat back down on the bench and looked up at the moon. "Oh Serena...I wish you would tell me what was causing you act this way..." He whispered.

**New York City**

_Dream..._

_ He looked around the grounds and saw people running around screaming as the palace began to crumble. He instantly started running _

_towards the palace, looking for the Princess. "Princess?" He yelled as he reached the palace. When he didn't get a response he ran inside. "Princess?" He _

_kept calling out for her, hoping to hear her voice. Then suddenly he heard a voice cry out for him. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He yelled as he ran towards _

_her cries for help. He finally reached her, to find one of the palace beams had fallen pinning her to the floor. "Seth..Please get me out of here!" She cried _

_as tears fell down her cheeks. "I will, Princess!" He said as he crawled over the beam, to her side and tried to lift it up enough for her to crawl out. He _

_tried with all his might and with in minutes, he moved the beam up just enough for her to crawl out. When she was out from underneath it he let it go. _

_He turned around and took her hand as he led her out of the crumbling palace. She ran close behind him dodging pieces of the palace that fell from _

_above them..As they exited the palace a woman appeared in front of them. She had long silver hair to the middle of her back, her eyes were as black as _

_night and her skin was as pale as the moon it's self. She had a black star symbol in the middle of her forehead that had a silver crescent moon wrapped _

_around it. She wore a long silver dress with a slit coming from the upper thigh all the way down and black lacing around it with black high hills. (Like Sailor Venus's)_

_ Princess Serenity gasped at the sight of her. "It's over, Princess." She laughed. Seth pulled the Princess behind him and took out his sword, _

_prepared to fight. She laughed at him. "Oh Guardian, you are no match for me! Why don't you join the winning side?" She asked with a devilish smile. _

_He stared at her with disgust. "Never, Silveress. I would rather die, then to join you or the negaverese." "Have it your way, Guardian." She said as she _

_powered up. "__**Dark Silver Beams...Parish!**__" She shouted as silver beams shot from the palm of her hands. The beams hurdled towards Seth and Princess Serenity..._

He bolted up from his bed in a cold sweat and his breathing irregular. After a few minutes his breathing calmed down and he ran a hand through his light brown hair as he flipped the blankets of his legs and got out of bed. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the light. He stared at his reflection, as he turned the sink on. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep he was getting. He sighed as he put his hands under the water and splashed it onto his face. _'What did these dreams mean?' _He wondered._ 'And who was this golden haired Princess in them?' _The place in his dreams seemed familiar to him along with this young woman, but where and who could she be? He had so many thoughts racing through his mind, it was almost unbearable.

He walked out of the bathroom after drying his face and headed towards the balcony doors and opened them. The morning air was cool to his nicely tanned skin, giving him goosebumps as he walked out onto the balcony. He looked up at the moon as it was slowly beginning to fade into the night sky as they sun was starting to rise. "I wish someone could help me find this Princess...or tell me what my dreams mean..." He whispered to himself as he continued to look up at the fading moon.

"You can find her in Tokyo, young prince." A voice said from behind him. He slowly turned around to face a tall woman with long green hair and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt with maroon bow in the back, a white bodysuit with a maroon bow in front of her chest and she had tall black boots that came to her knees. She held a long staff that was shaped like a key in her left hand. "Who are you?" He asked. She smiled brightly at him. "No need to fear me Prince, I am the Guardian of time, Sailor Pluto." She answered. "Princess Serenity is in Tokyo, go there and you will find her." She began as he nodded. "How will I know when I find her?" He asked. "You'll know, look with your heart, not your eyes." She said softly as a sword handle appeared between them.

"Whats this?" He asked as he looked down at it. "It is a handle to a sword, you will need this in time, young prince. When the time is right, shout Imperial Moon Guardian. You will know what to do after that." "I'm afraid I don't understand, Sailor Pluto." He said softly as he looked up at her. She smiled at him. "Don't worry, everything you have forgotten will come back to you in time, trust me." She said as she slowly started to fade away. "Wait!" He yelled as she disappeared leaving him alone in his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Tokyo**

_**The Next Morning at the Temple...**_

"Where's Serena?" Rei asked as Darien walked into the temple. "She's not here?" He asked. "No, I thought she was coming with you. Darien what's going on?" Rei asked as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "I don't know Rei. Serena has been avoiding me lately and she barely talks to me when we do run into each other." He said sadly as he looked down at the floor. "Avoiding you? Darien don't be silly, why would Serena avoid you, she loves you?" Rei asked as she sat next to him. "I don't know, Rei. I don't know what I have done to push her away so suddenly." He said as he ran a hand through his thick black hair. Rei smiled at him. "Just give her some space, I am sure she will come around Darien." Darien looked up at her. "I hope your right." He said. "Trust me, everything will turn out right." He smiled at her. "Thanks Rei." "Your welcome."

She leaned over a bridge and stared into the water at her own reflection. Her mind was racing a thousand miles a minute. She couldn't get the dream out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. _'Who could he be?' _She wondered as she continued to stare into the water. She sighed as she closed her eyes and Darien's face popped into her mind. The sadness in his eyes the other day tore at her heart. She didn't like hurting him, but she didn't know what to do at this point. A single tear escaped from her eye as she slowly opened them. It slowly fell down her cheek and into the water..

**New York City**

Seth walked over to his closet and pulled out his luggage bag and walked over to the bed and tossed it onto the bed. He unzipped it and walked back to his closet and started pulling his clothes off the hangers. If he was ever going to get any answers to his dreams, he needed to find this Serenity and hoped she could give him some answers. He wasn't sure how he would find her, but he was going to try. Sailor Pluto's words kept running through his mind. '_"Don't worry, everything you have forgotten will come back to you in time, trust me."_ ' _'What had he forgotten? What did she mean by that?' _He wondered as he finished packing and slowly zipped the bag up. He walked out of his apartment and towards the elevators.

He walked out into the bright sun and looked around for a taxi. When he saw one he flagged him down. The taxi stopped in front of him and he opened the passenger door and slid into the car with his luggage bag. "Airport please." He said as he closed the door. The taxi driver nodded and headed towards the airport. Seth looked out the window the whole way to the airport. He kept thinking about her and his dreams. So many questions he wanted to ask, so many answers he hoped she could give him. The taxi pulled up at the airport. Seth pulled out some money and paid the driver. He slowly got out of the car and walked up to the building..

**Tokyo**

"Serena? You okay?" A female voice asked as she approached her. Serena jumped at the sound over her voice and looked over at her friend. "Oh Mina...You scared me.." She said as she calmed herself. Mina chuckled softly. "Sorry, are you okay, Serena?" She asked with a more serious tone in her voice. Serena sighed as she looked back down at the water. "I don't know Mina...I don't know anything anymore..." "What do you mean?" Mina asked worriedly. This wasn't like Serena, she was more care free and usually didn't let uncertainty get to her like this. "Well.." Serena began and Mina moved closer to her to listen.

"Lately I have been having this reoccurring dream about my past on the moon. There is this man and we are standing in a rose garden, hand in hand. He's telling me how much he loves me and always will love me, but how he has to let me go." She said as the images of her dream flashed through her mind. "This man isn't Darien?" Mina asked. "No..this man is about Darien's height and build, but he has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. I don't know what this could mean...Oh Mina, does this mean that Darien and I were never meant to be together?" She asked as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. Mina stared long and hard at her friend for a moment. "Are you sure it's just not a dream?" Mina asked. "I don't know, Mina, it seems so real like a memory." "Have you told Darien about it?" She asked. "No...I don't know how..." She cried as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hello Princess.." A male voice said from behind them. They both turned around to find a man standing behind them. He wore black slacks and a light purple button up shirt. He had long white hair and sky blue eyes. "Who are you?" Serena asked as she wiped her tears. "My name is David, you know, you are very hard to find, Princess." He said softly. "How did you find me and how do you know who I am?" She asked a little unsure about him. "That isn't important right now, Princess...What is important is that you are in real danger." He answered. "What do you mean?" Mina answered cautiously.

He looked over at her and smiled softly. He could sense her hostility and uncertainty. "It's okay Sailor Venus...My friends and I are only here to help protect the Princess." Mina eyed him closely. "Friends?" She asked. "Yes, you will meet them later, is there a place we all can meet up and talk?" He asked. "Yes the Cherry Hill Temple." Serena answered. "Okay five o'clock sound good?" He asked. "Sounds fine." Serena answered. "Okay, We will see you then princess." He said as he turned and walked away. "Serena, I don't know about him." Mina said. "It's okay Mina, he seems very familiar to me, like I have met him before." Serena answered as she looked over at her friend. Mina stared at her. "Come on lets go tell the others." Serena said as she started walking towards the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Seth's plane landed at Tokyo airport. He got up and grabbed his luggage bag from the top storage bin. He walked off the plane and entered the airport. He flagged a cab down outside the airport. "Where to sir?" The Driver asked. "Nearest hotel." He said. The driver nodded and drove off. Seth looked out the window and admired the buildings as they drove by.

Serena and Mina walked into the temple to find everyone else there sitting around talking. Serena looked around the room and found Darien sitting off by himself looking out the window. "Maybe you should go talk with him, before David and his friends get here." Mina suggested. Serena looked over at her and then back at Darien. She wanted to so bad, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "Where have you been?" A voice asked snapping Serena out of her trans. She blinked and looked over at an angry Rei. "Rei, calm down we have something to tell you guys." Mina said. "Whats that?" Ami asked as she walked over to them.

"Serena and I met a man today, who knows our identities and of our past. He said Serena is in great danger." Mina answered. Luna and Artemis trotted over to them. "What was his name?" Luna asked. "David." Serena answered. Luna and Artemis looked at each other. "What is it?" Ami asked as she looked down at their feline friends. "Well, it is the same David we are thinking of, then Serena must be in great danger." Artemis answered. "What do you mean?" Mina asked. "Well back before the moon kingdom was destroyed, Queen Serenity formed a group of four men called the Moon Guardians, their jobs were solely to protect Princess Serenity. Whoever has awakened them, knows something bad is coming." Luna answered.

"Well you will get to see for yourself at five o'clock." Serena said as she glanced over at Darien. "Why is that?" Luna asked. "Because they are meeting us here at five o'clock to talk." Mina answered as she nudged Serena. Serena looked over at her. "Just talk to him." Mina urged as the others looked at her in confusion. Serena sighed and walked towards him. He looked up at her as she stood in front of him. "Darien...we need to talk." She said softly. He stood up and stared into her eyes. "Okay." He said softly as she took his hand and led him out of the temple. "Whats going on?" Ami asked. "Serena is uncertain of their destinies, because of a dream she has been having. She says it feels more like a memory." Mina answered. As she walked over to the couch and sat down. "What kind of dream?" Rei asked. Mina sighed. "She said it is about a man who tells he will always love her, but he has to let her go. She isn't sure what it means." Everyone looked at each other in wonderment.

"Serena..." He started as he stopped her underneath a cherry blossom tree a little ways from the temple. She turned and looked into his eyes. "Darien.." She began as she sighed. "I have been having these dreams lately of my past life on the moon. I am not sure what they mean, but they seem more like memories, then dreams." She said. He stared deep into her eyes. "Is that why you have been avoiding me lately?" He asked. "Yes, I am not sure what to make of them, because there is another man in them and he tells me he loves me and always will, but he has to let me go." She said softly. He only continued to stare into her eyes. "Darien, I can't help but feel that are destinies are not what they seem." "You think we are not meant to be together?" He asked with sorrow in his eyes.

"I am not sure...I won't know for sure until I meet this man and get some answers." She said softly. They stood there for a long moment before she spoke again. She stared deep into his eyes. "Darien, do you actually love me for me or because its destiny and you have to?" She asked him. He was taken back a little bit, but wasn't so sure. Was she right? Did they only love each other because of their past? She looked at him and could tell he wasn't sure. She touched his arm. "Its okay." She smiled. "I am not so sure myself, I mean I know I care for you, but love, I don't know. I think maybe its time we choose our own destiny." She said. Darien looked into her eyes and nodded. "Maybe you are right." He said softly. "Come on, we should head back, David and his friend's will be here soon." She said softly. He nodded as they walked back to the temple.

Seth walked into the hotel and headed up to the front desk. "May I help you?" A small blonde haired woman asked him. "Yes Ma'am, I would like a room." He said softly as he gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him. "Okay how long will you be staying?" She asked. "I am not sure, I would like to pay by the night." He answered. "Okay, it is 50 dollars a night." She informed him. "Okay that's fine." "Okay, May I have your ID?" She asked. He handed her his ID. She took it and typed in her computer for a few minutes before handing it back to him. He took his ID and handed her 50 dollars. She took the money and handed him a room key. "Your in room 23, enjoy your stay." She said sweetly. "Thank you." He said as he took the key card and picked his luggage back up. "Your welcome." She said as she watched him walk away.

Serena and Darien walked into the temple to find three unfamiliar men standing inside. Serena looked around and recognized the man from earlier. "Hello Princess, Prince Darien." David said as he looked over at them. "Hello." Serena said. She looked over at the man standing on the right side of him. He had dark brown hair that was short and green eyes. He was about 5'8 and he wasn't as muscular as David was. The man looked over at her. "Hello Princess, I am Ryan." He said softly. She smiled. "Hello Ryan, nice to meet you." She said softly as her gaze left his and went to the man on the left side of David.

His hair was a dark blonde and pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a deep blue and he stood about 6'0, he was medium built. "I am Richard." He said. She continued to smile as she noticed they all were the small style and color pants, just different colored shirts. David's was light purple to where Ryan's was a deep blue and Richards was dark red. "So now that we know who you all are, what are you doing here and what is this danger Serena is in?" Darien asked. "Well young prince, back in the time of the Moon Kingdom we came together known as the Moon Guardians. We were solely made to protect the princess and we have been given our memories back, because the new evil that is coming is unlike anything you have ever encountered." David said sternly.

They continued to talk and discuss training and battle plans as Serena sat on the couch lost in her thoughts. Ryan looked over at her and noticed the look in her eyes. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Princess, are you alright?" He asked softly. "Yes, just really confused about all this." She said softly. "What are you confused about?" He asked. She sighed as she looked over at him. "Well I have been having this reoccurring dream, about my past on the moon kingdom..." She began as he listened closely. David turned his head and looked over at them as he over heard her telling him about her dream. "I don't know what it means and it bothers me." She said softly as she finished. "Well Princess..." David started as he walked over to her. "I can give you that answer." He said.

She looked up at him for him to continue. "You see, Princess, when you were born you were promised to the Prince of Callisto. You two were to unite the two kingdoms as one, but then you fell in love with Prince Darien. Prince Seth couldn't force you to marry him, if you didn't love him. He loved you so much that he told you he would handle the arranged marriage and allowed you to be with Prince Darien." He said softly. Serena stared out there window taking in all the new information. Darien stood up and walked out of the temple quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Darien, where are you going?" Rei asked as she followed him out the door. "Rei, I just need to be alone right now, I am going home." He said as he left her standing there alone. She watched him walk away. _'What was happening to them?' _She wondered.

Seth entered his room and placed his luggage on his bed and walked over to the window. _'How do I find her?'_ He thought to himself. He sighed as he walked away from the window and towards the door. He opened the door and walked out of the room. He walked out of the hotel. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he decided to walk around town and see if he would find her.

Serena stepped out of the temple to get some air and clear her heard. This was all becoming to overwhelming for her. She sighed as she sat down under the cherry blossom tree. "Excuse me, miss." A soft voice asked from behind her. She looked up at him. "Yes?" She asked softly. He looked a little familiar to her, with his light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Is that the Cherry Hill Temple?" He asked pointing over to the temple. "Yes." She answered. "Thank you, Miss?" "Serena, you?" She asked as she stood up. "I am Seth." He answered. "Nice to meet you." She said as she stuck her a hand out to shake his. He smiled at her, something seemed familiar about her. "Nice to meet you." He said as he took her hand to shake. As soon as their hands touched, they let out a cry as memories came flooding back and fell to the ground unconscious.

Everyone ran outside to the sound of their cries. Rei spotted them underneath one of the Cherry Blossom trees. They ran over to them. "Serena!" Mina shrieked as she knelt down beside her. David, Ryan, and Richard looked over at the man laying next to her. "Who is he?" Lita asked. "This is Seth, the man Serena has been dreaming of." David said. "What happened to them?" Mina asked. "They must of touched each other and the memories came flooded back. It probably over loaded their mind causing them to become unconscious." Richard answered. "Come on, lets get them into the temple." Rei said.

_Serena's Dream..._

_ 'Knock, Knock' "Come in." Princess Serenity answered. "Hello Dear, why aren't you ready?" Her mother asked. "Mother, I can't do this." Serenity _

_said. "Serenity, dear, it is your duty to this kingdom to marry Prince Seth." Her mother said sternly. "I know, but I don't love him. I love Prince Darien, _

_this is so unfair." She said. "I know, honey, but everything will turn out all right, you will learn to love him. He really does have a great deal of love for _

_you." Her mother said. Princess Serenity stared in the mirror at her reflection. "Now get ready, dear, he is waiting downstairs for you." Her mother said _

_as she left her. Princess Serenity went to her closet and grabbed out a pink silk gown and slipped it on. She put in her diamond earrings and looked in _

_the mirror. She sighed and walked out of her room. She reached the top of the stairs and saw him at the bottom of the stairs talking with her mother. _

_She started walking down the stairs. Queen Serenity and Prince Seth looked up at her. Seth was mesmerized by her beauty. She reached the bottom of _

_the stairs. He took her hand and kissed it as he bowed. "You look amazing." He said as he leaned up. "Thank you." She said as she smiled._

Serena woke up. She looked around the room and realized she was at the temple. She got out of the bed and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall to find Seth leaning up against the doorway. He was starring out side. Serena took a deep breath and approached him. "Hi." She said as she stood next to him. He looked over at her with a soft smile. "Hi, Princess." Serena smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I feel okay, have a major headache. You?" She replied. "Me too. It's worth it though, now maybe I can get some sleep now that I have all my memories back." He said. Serena looked up him. "Dreams been keeping you up as well?" Serena asked. "Yeah, for a couple weeks now." He answered as he looked into her eyes.

Mina walked up to them. "Hey you two, how are you feeling?" She asked. "Okay." Serena answered. Seth only nodded. "Good, come on, everyone is waiting for you two." She said as she headed back to the front room. Serena and Seth quietly followed her towards the others. As they entered the room everyone looked over at them. Serena gazed around the room to find someone missing. "Where's Darien?" She asked. "He left yesterday, after David got done explaining your dream to you." Rei answered. "I think I should go check on him." She said as she slowly walked out of the temple. Seth watched her walk out of the temple. He wanted to follow her, but decided against it.

_**Darien's Apartment**_

Darien sat at his kitchen table, looking out the window. His thoughts had carried him to another place. He just couldn't get Serena out of his mind and hurt so much that he couldn't be with her. _'"Darien, do you actually love me for me or because its destiny and you have to?" She asked him.' _ He thought back to yesterday. He couldn't believe he couldn't answer the question. Now he was certain that he did love her for her. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He slowly got up and answered the door. When he opened the door, there she stood. "Serena.." He said. "Darien, are you okay?" She asked as she stood in the doorway starring into to his eyes. They were filled with such sorrow. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He said as he walked away from the door. Serena walked in to his apartment shutting the door behind her. Darien sat back over at the table. "What are you doing here?" Darien asked as he looked out the window.

Serena stepped closer to him. "I came to check on you." She said. He felt a rage of anger deep inside start to rise. "Why?" He asked with anger in his voice. Serena was shocked at the sound of his voice. "Just cause I don't know what I want, doesn't mean I don't care about you." She shot back a little hurt and frustrated. "Darien, why are you so angry?" She asked. Darien let out a long sigh. "I don't know, I don't know anything anymore." He said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Everything was falling apart before his eyes and he couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to live in the past anymore. I want to create my own future." Serena said as her voice shook.

Darien turned around and looked at her. "You remember what you asked me yesterday?" He asked. Serena looked up at him. "I think so." Serena answered. "You asked me did I love you for you or because of our past lives." He said. "Yeah?" "Well these last several hours I have thought long and hard about that." He said as he walked over to her. He took her hand and stared into her eyes. "I love you now for who you are, because I want to not because of what we had in the past." He said. Serena stared into his eyes with tears in hers. "Really?" "Yes, I don't think I quite knew how much I loved you until yesterday when you told me you were leaving me." "I'm Sorry..." She whispered. "No matter what you choose, I will always love you in this life and the next. We may have never been meant to be, but I do know my love has always been true." He said as he pulled her closed to him.

Serena wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Tears flooded down her cheeks. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "Oh Darien, I don't know what to do." She cried. "Shh...Don't decided anything right now, give it sometime, get to know him and decide for yourself. I will be waiting to hear whatever you decide." He said as he pulled her away from him. Serena wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay." She said softly. Darien smiled and lifted her chin up and leaned in to kiss her. Serena closed her eyes and kissed him back. They pulled out of the kiss. "I love you, Serena." He said. Serena smiled, "I know." She said. "I should probably be getting back." "All right be careful Serena." He said as he walked with her to the door. "I will. See you later." She said as she opened the door and walked out. "Bye, Serena." He said as he watched her walk down the stairs. He closed the door when she was out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Darien turned around and leaned his back against the door and let out a long sigh. This had to be one of the hardest things he had ever done. Letting her go tore at his heart, but he knew if she really loved him, she would be back. He headed towards the open door to his balcony and walked out it. The bright sun beamed down on his tanned skin as a cool breeze blew through. He leaned against the railing and closed his eyes as the wind blew through his dark hair. The sound of breaking glass caught his attention. He turned around and looked through the doorway, into his apartment. He cautiously walked towards the door and looked around before entering his apartment. "Hello Prince Darien..." A low but deep voice said as they appeared in Darien's front room.

Darien stood tall and stared at a man. He had shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes, he resembled an older Darien. He wore a black and silver suit of armor (a lot like Prince Darien's). His skin was pale and in the center of his forehead was a symbol of a black star with a silver crescent moon around it. "Who are you?" Darien asked. "I am Prince Damien of the Dark Star." He answered. "What do you want?" "The one thing you love most, Princess Serenity...you are going to help me get her." He said as an evil smirk appeared across his lips. "That will never happen." Darien said standing his ground. "You don't have a choice Darien, you will help me one way or another." He said as he blasted him across the room. Darien let out a yelp as he crashed into the counter and landed on the floor. He tried to get up, but it hurt to move. Prince Damien walked over to Darien. He looked down at him and grinned. "Had enough already? That was to easy." Damien said as he shot dark energy bolts at Darien. Darien cried out in pain as his whole body ached in pain.

Serena was half way towards the temple, when a bad feeling washed over her. She stopped walking and stood there for a moment as she turned around and scanned the area. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but something didn't feel right, something was wrong. She closed her eyes and Darien's face flashed through her mind. Her eyes bolted open. "Darien..." She whispered as she started running towards his apartment.

_**Temple**_

"Serena has been gone a long time.." Mina pointed out. "I'm sure everything is okay." Lita said. Just then Rei's communicator went off. Rei pulled it out of her pocket and pressed a button. Serena's face appeared on the screen. "Serena? What's going on?" Rei asked worriedly at the look on her friends face. The girls gathered around Rei to see what was going on. "Something's not right...meet me at Darien's apartment." She said as her communicator cut off. "Serena?" Rei yelled to the fuzzy screen. The girls looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Rei stood up. "Come on girls." She said as she darted out of the temple with them close behind.

_**Darien's Apartment**_

Serena stood outside his door and slowly turned the door knob. The door opened slowly as she peaked inside. The golden sunset shined through Darien's dark apartment. "Darien..." She whispered as she slowly entered. The apartment was silent as she looked around. She looked to her right and saw him laying under pieces of the broken counter. "Darien!" She cried quietly as she made her way to him. She knelt down beside him and moved some of the pieces off his back. "Darien!" She whispered as tears started running down her cheeks as she gently shook him. "Please wake up!" She pleaded as she carefully pulled him into her arms.

"I knew you would come, Princess..." A deep voice said from the other side of the apartment. She turned her head quickly to find a man standing just a few feet away from her. "Who are you and what have you done to him?" She yelled angrily. "I am Prince Damien and don't worry about him, he'll be fine for now." He said. She stared him down long and hard. "What do you want?" She asked. "You princess." Serena stared at him stunned. Prince Damien walked towards her. Serena tried to run but she was frozen in her place. "_**Imperial Sword Lash!**_ " A male voice yelled. A light came from the tip of his sword and hurdled toward Prince Damien. Prince Damien didn't see it coming and was hit.

Serena looked over towards the doorway to see a familiar man dressed in a gray and white tuxedo. He had a mask over his eyes that was gray and his hair was light brown hair. "Seth.." Serena whispered. Damien got back up on his feet and sent a blast of dark energy bolts at took this time to transform. "_**Eternal Moon Power!**_ " She yelled as she turned into Eternal Sailor Moon. She turned her attention towards Prince Damien and powered up. "_**Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!**_ "Sailor Moon yelled. Damien barely dodged her attack. "Got to do better than that, Princess." He said as he blasted her down. She cried out in pain as she landed next to Darien. "Sailor Moon!" The man yelled as he slowly rose to his feet. _**"Mars Flame Sniper!"**_ Sailor Mars yelled from the balcony. Damien didn't see it coming and was hit again. He groaned as he looked over at the balcony doors. 'There's too many of them..' He thought to himself. He turned Sailor Moon. "I'll be back for you Princess." He said as he disappeared. Sailor Moon turned her attention back to Darien to find a black force field appear around him. "Darien!" Sailor Moon cried as he too disappeared. "No!" She screamed as she buried her head in her hands and cried...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_**Negaverse**_

Prince Damien appeared in his chambers along with an unconscious Darien. "Hmm...Damien...Where's Serenity?" A feminine voice said from the shadows. "Them damn scouts got in the way along with that guardian of hers." He growled as he sat down in his chair. "What are you going to do with him?" The female voice said as she stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. Damien looked over at her. Her long silver hair lay down to the middle of her back, her eyes were as black as night and her skin was as pale as the moon it's self. She had a black star symbol in the middle of her forehead that had a silver crescent moon wrapped around it. She wore a long silver dress with a slit coming from the upper thigh all the way down and black lacing around it with black high hills. (Like Sailor Venus's) "Well Silverress I am going to use him to get Serenity." Damien answered. "Hmm...sounds like a decent plan, don't make the same mistakes as the others did, trying to use Prince Darien against Serenity." She said. He sat there and stared at Darien and thought about what she had said.

_**Temple**_

Serena sat outside the temple while the others were arguing over how the best way to get Darien back was and what Damien wanted with Darien. All she could think about was if he was okay and what she could have done more to protect him. "Princess?" A voice asked from behind her. She slowly turned around and looked up at him. It was Seth, the one person she didn't want to see right now. "Yeah?" She asked. "May I sit down?" He asked softly. She turned back around and only nodded in agreement. He slowly sat down next to her. "You okay?" He asked softly. "No...this is all my fault." She whispered. Seth looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You wouldn't understand." She said as she stood up. "I might if you would tell me." He said as he watched her stand up. "Seth, forget it, I just want to be alone right now." She said as she walked away.

As she walked back into the temple, she heard David arguing with Rei. "I think it's best, if we don't worry about Darien right now. We have to stay focused on the Princess.." He said. "What do you mean don't worry about, Darien?" She asked hatefully. "He is the Prince of Earth, we have to protect him, just as much as Serena. They are the future of this planet." She continued. "I just don't think it is wise to go storming the negaverse looking for him, to much is at stake. We should just forget about him and worry about our Princess." David growled. "We will not!" A voice yelled from behind them. David and Rei turned and looked at Serena. She had tears streaming down her cheeks, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Princess.." David began. "Don't, we will not forget about Darien like he is nothing...He is the Prince, the man I love and a member of this team. We will figure out a way to save him as he would do for any of us." She yelled. Rei smiled at her friend as she turned back to David. "Sounds like the Princess has spoken." He grumbled as he stormed off.

_**Negaverse**_

Darien slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The walls were made of stone and it was dark and cool. He slowly rose to his hands and knees as his whole body was aching. 'Where am I?' He wondered as he finally rose to his feet. He walked over to a set of metal bars and looked out them. He couldn't see much of anything cause of how dark it was. He sighed as he walked away from the metal bars and leaned up against the wall. He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. All he could think about was Serena and how he was going to get out of here.

He thoughts were soon interrupted by a feminine voice. "Well hello Prince Darien." She said as she approached him with a torch in her hand. He looked up as she reached the metal bars. She had long silver hair and her eyes were black and cold as the night. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am Lady Silverress. You are more handsome then I remember." He stared at her with confusion in his eyes. "What am I doing here?" He asked. She smirked at him. "You are here, to help Prince Damien get that twit Princess Serenity." She said in disgust. His eyes turned cold and dark. "I will never." He yelled at her. She laughed evilly. "I am afraid, you don't have a choice in the matter." "Guards!" She yelled. Two of them walked up to her. "Yes Lady Silverress?" One said. "Prince Damien, would like to see the prisoner at once." She ordered. They nodded as they opened the door and walked in. Darien struggled to get free from their grasp, but failed.

Lady Silverress walked into Prince Damien's main chamber with the guards dragging Darien in behind them. "Prince Damien, here is Prince Darien as you asked." She said as she bowed and moved from in front of him. The guards tossed Darien at Damien's feet. Darien fell to his hands and knees. He slowly lifted his head to look up at Damien. "Well it's good to see you finally awake, Darien." He said with a smirk on his face. Darien stared at him hatefully. "I will never help you..." He growled. Damien laughed evilly. Darien stared at him long and hard. 'Why was he laughing?' He wondered. "You already are helping me, by just being here. Serenity will come for you, we both know that and when she does, she will be mine!" Darien chuckled at him. "It won't be that easy to capture her, she would never come alone." "Ha, I am not worried about them Sailor Scouts here, Lady Silverress will take care of them for me." He said with a devilish smile. "She's no match for them." Silverress glared over at him with fire burning in her eyes. "Is that right?" She yelled as she powered up. She sent a blast of dark electricity at him. "Ahh!" Darien cried out as he was hit. Silverress laughed as she continued to shot blast of electricity at him.

"That's enough Silverress." Damien ordered. She stopped and Darien fell to the floor unconscious. "Guards take him back to his cell." Damien ordered. The nodded and picked up Darien by his arms and dragged him back to the dungeon. "Your going to have to control yourself a little better, Silverress." Damien said as he stood up. "Yes your highness." She said as she bowed.

_**Tokyo**_

"Serena?" Rei asked as she walked up behind her. Serena turned around and looked at her friend. "Yeah?" She asked. "Are you okay?" "I will be when I find Darien...I hope he's okay." She said as she turned back around and looked up at the moon. Rei stared at her friend with sad eyes. "Everything's going to be okay, Serena, we will find Darien." Rei said as she put a hand on her friends shoulder. "I hope so." She said softly as she kept her eyes on the moon.

Later that night, Serena slipped out of the temple and stared up at the moon. She knew what she had to do, Darien couldn't wait for them to decide on a decent plan to rescue him. She stepped off the temple porch. "Where do you think your going?" A voice said from behind her. Startled, she slowly turned around to find her friends starring at her. "You weren't thinking of rescuing Darien by yourself, was you?" Rei asked as she crossed her arms. Serena smiled and nodded in disagreement. "Of course not." "Good, now lets go, before the Guardians try and stop us." Lita said as they stepped off the porch and stood next to her. Serena nodded as they turned and began walking. Ami pulled out her computer and began typing away, to try and find a way into the negaverse. "Wait...I think I've found something." Ami said. They all stopped and turned to look at her...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_**Negaverse**_

Darien finally came to after a few hours. His whole body ached with pain as he slowly sat up. He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He soon found himself lost in his thoughts about his princess. She was the only one keeping him strong at this point. He knew deep down she would find him and they would defeat Damien and Silverress. He suddenly heard some voices getting closer and brought him out of his thoughts.

"Are you sure, it's this way Mercury?" Jupiter asked. "Yes, we should be getting close." Mercury answered. Sailor Moon looked around and in each cell for him, but was getting discouraged.

Darien slowly made his way to his cell door and looked through. He could see a light burning a head of him. As they got closer he could see five small figures.

Sailor Moon looked straight ahead of them. "Darien..." She whispered as she began to run towards the cell infront of them. "Sailor Moon!" Mars whispered loudly as they followed after her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as his figure started to come into better view as she got closer.

He smiled as he saw her come running towards him. She had come for him, just like he knew she would. She reached the cell door. "Darien! You are okay." She cried softly. "Serena..." He whispered as he touched her face through the bars. She closed her eyes as she placed her hand on his. "We are going to get you out of here." She whispered as she opened her eyes. "Serena as happy as I am to see you, you shouldn't have come here.." He said sadly. She stared at him in confusion. "You and the other's need to get out of here, before they find out you are here." "No, I am not leaving with out you." She protested. "Please Serena..." He pleaded as the others soon caught up to her. Sailor Moon turned and looked over at Mercury. "You see anyway of getting him out of here quietly?" She asked. Mercury scanned the bars, to find no weakness. "I don't think so." She said softly. "Well then we are going to have to chance it." Jupiter said. Sailor Moon and Darien backed away from the cell doors. "Okay Mercury freeze the bars." Jupiter instructed. Mercury nodded. "_**Mercury Bubbles Freeze!**_"__She yelled. The bars become frozen and Jupiter powered up. "_**Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!**_" She yelled.

They watched as the cloud of dust faded, hoping it had worked. The dust faded to reveal a hole in the cell door. "Darien!" Sailor Moon cried as she ran towards the cell. "Serena.." He said as he met her at the door and she ran into his arms. "We need to get out of here.." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and nodded. They stepped out of the doorway and towards the scouts. Darien stood in the center as they circled around him holding hands. "_**Sailor Planet Teleport!**_"__They shouted together as they concentrated on getting home.

_**Temple**_

They appeared infront of the temple as the sun was rising. They transformed back into their regular clothes. "Oh Darien.." Serena cried as she walked over to him and laid her head on his chest. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The girls stood back and stared at them in awe. "There you are.." A voice growled from behind them. They all turned and looked to find David and the rest of the guardians staring at them from the porch. "What were you thinking?" He asked as he crossed his arms infront of his chest. Serena rolled her eyes and laid her head back on Dariens chest. "Take it easy, David..Nothing happened." Rei snapped back. He snorted as he walked back into the temple. Darien looked around and wondered what the fuss was about. "Now that Darien is back, can we work on a plan to beat Damien?" Seth asked. They all nodded and walked into the temple with Darien and Serena trailing behind.

"Darien.." She spoke softly as she stopped and stood on the temple porch. "Yeah?" He asked as he turned and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry about before..." She began. "Serena, it's okay, I understand." He said softly. She looked up into his eyes. "Darien..." "Are you two,coming?" Mina asked as she stood in the doorway. They looked over at her and nodded. "Come on we can talk about it later." He said as he took her hand and led her into the temple.

_**Negaverse**_

__"What? How did this happen Silverress?" Damien yelled in anger. "I don't know your highness, by the time the guards got there he was already gone." Silverress answered. Prince Damien sat there and stared down at her. "It was your job to watch for her to come and you failed. I am going to give you another chance, Silverress. I want you to capture Serenity and bring her to me." He ordered. "Yes your highness." She said as she bowed. "And Silverress don't fail me again." He growled as she was dismissed. She nodded as she disappeared.

_**Temple**_

Darien stepped out of the temple to get some fresh air. It was good to be back on earth. He thought to himself as the cool autum breeze blew through his hair. Rei walked out the temple and stood next to him. "Are you alright?" Rei asked as she looked up at him. "I don't know Rei...Damien and Silverress are really powerful. He has his mind set on getting Serena...The guardians are right, this is going to be our hardest fight yet." He said. Rei nodded as she stared off into the distance.

Serena stared into the bathroom mirror at her reflection. She knew what she wanted and down deep inside she had always known. She had to tell him. Suddenly she heard a loud crashing sound come from outside the temple. She ran out of the bathroom towards the door when she was stopped by a man. "Princess its not safe, we have to get you to safety." He said as he held on to her shoulders and stared down at her. "Seth whats happening?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Prince Damien has sent for you, please we must go now.." "No I am not abandoning them." She said as she tried to free herself from his grasp. "Princess please, you don't understand.." He began. "No you don't understand, those are my friends out there fighting for me...I won't be a coward who runs and hides...I will fight beside them, no matter the cost." She shouted as she pulled away from him and continued towards the door. "Princess stop.." He hollard as he ran after her.

"Ahh!" The scouts cried as they landed on the ground. "Hello again...Prince Darien.." Silverress smirked as she stared him down. "Silverress.." Tuxedo Mask said through greeted teeth. She sent a blast of dark electricity at him. He saw it comming and jumped out of the way just in time. "Tuxedo Mask!" A voice cried. Tuxedo Mask and Silverress looked over in her direction. "Sailor Moon, get out of here!" He yelled as he looked in her direction. In that moment an idea popped into Silverress mind. An evil grin spread across her lips as she powered up. A large ball of dark electricity apeared in between her hands and she waited for the right moment. Sailor Mars weakly lifted her head and saw what Silverress was about to do. "Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon! Look out!" She screamed as Silverress launched her attack at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask turned and stared at the ball of dark electricity hurling towards him. "Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried as she tried to reach him in time, but was stopped by a pair of strong arms. "Ahh! Let me go!" She cried as she was tackled to the ground.

She heard him cry out as the blast hit him. She looked up as he fell to the ground. "Darien..No!" She cried as she fought to get free from his grasp. Silverress laughed evily as she watched Tuxedo Mask fall to the ground. "_**Mars Flame...Sniper!**_" Sailor Mars cried as she rose to her feet. Silverress was caught off guard and took the hit. She cried out as she fell to her knees. "Seth..Let me go!" Sailor Moon cried. "I can't do that.." He said sternly. The scouts rose to their feet. "_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!**_ " "_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus yelled together, sending their attacks straight for Silverress. She cried out as their attacks hit her dead on.

Silverress found the strength to rise on her feet. "This isn't over Sailor Scouts.." She groaned as she disappeared. Sailor Moon scrambled out of Seths grasp and ran to Tuxedo Mask. She fell to her knees as she reached him. "Darien..please wake up.." She cried as she lifted his head into her arms. Sailor Mercury slowly walked over to him and kneled down on the other side of him. She lifted her hand and placed her fingers on his wrist and checked for a pulse. Sailor Mars looked over at her. "Mercury?" She asked as she placed a hand on Sailor Moons back. "He's alive, but his pulse is very weak." She answered. "Lets get him into the temple." Sailor Mars suggested. Seth and David walked over to them and lifted Tuxedo Mask off the ground and carried him into the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Serena entered his room and gently sat down on the bed next to him. She picked up his hand and held it in her. "I'm so sorry.." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. "Please be okay...I love you so much..Darien..." She cried as she laid her head down on his chest.

"What happened Seth?" David asked sternly. Seth looked over at David from the window. "What?" "You were suppose to get her out of here." David growled. "I tried, but she refused and got away from me." He growled back. "Stop arguing.." Rei said annoyed. "Our Prince is in there fighting for his life and our Princess is falling apart before our eyes and all you two can do is agrue? Whats wrong with the two of you?" Rei shouted. Serena lifted her head up at the sound of Rei's voice. "Well if she had done just as we told her, we wouldn't be in this mess!" He shouted back at her. "What are you trying to say? That this is her fault?"Rei asked hatefully. "What if I am?" He asked calmly as he crossed his arms across his chest. Everyone stared at him in shock. "Are you serious?" Rei shouted with disbelief in her voice. "Why would you say that?" "Yes I am and because its the truth." David said calmly.

"Hes right..." A small voice said in a low voice. They all turned and looked at her in shock. "Oh Serena, no hes not." Mina said as she walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes it is...If only I had just listened and instead of being so stubborn, just maybe Darien wouldn't be unconcious fighting for his life..." She cried as she broke down in tears. "Serena..." Mina began but was interrupted by Serena. "Mina don't..." Serena pulled away from Mina and headed towards the door. "Serena where are you going?" Rei asked. "I need some air..." She said as she walked out of the temple.

When Serena was out of the room Rei turned and glared at David. "Look what you have done.." Rei growled as she left the room. Everyone glared over at David. "What?" He asked innocently. Serena stood out in the cool night air and stared up at the stars. All she could do is think about Darien and how she prayed she could tell him her decision. Rei walked into Darien's room and closed the door behind her. She leaned up agains the door and closed her eyes. Everything was a such a mess now. She opened her eyes and walked over to Darien. She sat down beside him and stared down at his face. "Darien you have to wake up soon...Serena needs you now more then ever." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

_**Negaverse**_

"What happened, Silverress?" Prince Damien asked. "I don't know, your highness.." "You have failed me for the last time, Silverress." "Damien wait..With Tuxedo Mask out of the picture, now would be the time to capture Serenity." She said nervously. Damien stared down at her. After a moment he spoke. "Okay Silverress, bring her to me, now." He comanded. She bowed as she left.

_**Temple**_

__Serena sat out under the cherry blossem tree. Her head was down one her knees as she hugged her legs, when Silverress appeared behind her. Seth stepped out of the Temple and happened to glance up at Serena. "Serena! Look Out!" Seth yelled. Serena looked up at him with a confused look her face. Before she could figure out what was going on, Silverress grabbed her from behind. "Ah!" She cried. As they disappeared. The girls came running out the temple. "What happened?" Lita asked. "Silverress..Took the princess." He said in a low voice. "What?" They asked shocked. "This is bad..." David said. Rei turned and looked at him. "This is your fault...If you had kept your mouth shut, she wouldn't have been alone." Rei yelled in anger as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "What's going on?" A weak voice asked from the temple doorway. Everyone turned and looked towards the door way and gasped.

"Darien..." Rei spoke up first as she moved closer to him. "Where's Serena?" He asked as he looked around weakly. "Darien, you shouldn't be out of bed, your still to weak." Rei said as she ignored his question. "Rei..." He began as he stared into her eyes. "Where is Serena?" "Darien...She's gone..." Mina answered as she lowered her head. He looked at them in shock. "What? How did this happen?" He asked in a low but angry tone as he started to feel dizzy. "We will get her back..." Rei spoke up.

_**Negaverse**_

"Good work Silverress...She will be under my complete control soon..." Prince Damien said as he stared at a small blonde laying in a bed asleep. "Thank you, Your Highness.." She said as she bowed and smiled. "What's next?" She asked. "Next we take out them pathetic Sailor Scouts and Moon Guardians..I can't risk them ruining everything I've worked for." He said without taking his eyes off Serena. "When?" "As soon as she wakes." "You think that's a good idea?" Silverress asked. "Yes, it'll be perfect. When they see her, they will be caught off guard and it will be the perfect time for you to strike." He said as an evil grin spread across his face.

_**Temple**_

_**Later that evening...**_

"Serena has been captured?" Luna asked shocked. Rei only nodded. "This could be bad...very bad..." Artemis spoke as fear began to run through out his body. "What do you mean?" Mina asked. "As soon as he turns Serena to the dark side the silver crystal will also be consumed with the dark power. Serena will be more powerful then any of them." He spoke as his voice shook with fear. Everyone sat there in silence for what seemed forever. After a few minutes Darien broke the silence. "Is there any chance of getting her back?" "I don't know." Artemis answered. Darien sighed as he put his head in his hands. _'There has to be a way...'_ He thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Darien walked out into the cool night air and stared up at the moon. All he could do was think about getting her back and how. "Oh Serena...I will figure out a way to get you back." He whispered as he closed his eyes and saw her smiling face. "Darien.." Lita said as she walked over to him. He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Yeah?" He asked. "Greg just called Ami's comunicater. Serena and Damien have been spotted at an abandon warehouse." She replied. "What are we waiting for? Lets go." He said as he started walking towards the door. "Darien..." Lita said as she gently touched his arm. He turned and looked at her. "You have to stay here...you are still to weak from the last battle." She said softly. He shook his head. "I will not sit back and wait...I am going to help rescue Serena.." He said as he pulled away from her. "Darien, listen to her." Luna said as she jumped on to his shoulder. "If you go, you will be killed and most likely by Serena's hand." "That's a risk I am willing to take." He said stubbornly as he walked back into the temple. Lita sighed as she followed him.

_**Abandon Warehouse**_

They all walked inside the warehouse close together as Sailor Mercury scanned the area. "Anything yet Sailor Mercury?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "No not yet." She responded. Suddenly a large black orb surrounded them. "What's happening?" Sailor Venus asked. "I don't know." Sailor Mercury said as they disappeared and reappeared in a large room. The walls and floors were made of stone...

_**Negaverse**_

"Where are we?" Luna asked. "I think we are on the Dark Star..." Sailor Mercury answered. "Welcome Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and Moon Guardians." A voice laughed evilly as they appeared in the air above them. They all looked up, to find Silverress hovering over them. "What have you done with Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked with anger in his voice. "Oh she's around her somewhere. But you'll never see her again." She said as she powered up. "Now Silverress is that how we treat our guest?" A male voice said as he appeared next to her. "Damien.." Mars growled. "Give Serena, back to us!" Sailor Venus yelled. He stared down at them as he laughed. "I don't think she wants to go back." He said as Serena appeared next to him. They gasped at the sight of her.

She wore a long black dress, (much like her white one), the crescent moon that lay in the middle of her forehead was now black and with a black star sitting in the center of it. "Serena!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he stepped closer to them. "Take care of them, Serenity." Damien ordered. "With pleasure." She said as she powered up. "_**Dark Moon Beams...Smash!**_" She yelled. "Ahh!" They cried as they barely dodged her attacks. "We have to stop her.." Jupiter cried. "Yes but how?" Mercury asked. "I know how..." Tuxedo Mask said as he slowly rose to his feet. "Tuxedo Mask...you can't..." Sailor Mars cried. "I have to try.." He said as he closed his eyes and changed into his prince uniform.

"Come on...We have to help him.." Sailor Jupiter said as she rose to her feet. The other nodded and followed suit. Damien and Silverress watched as they all rose to their feet. "Want me to give her a hand, your highness?" Silverress asked. "No, she can handle them." He said without looking at her. Silverress growled under her breath and disappeared. Damien watched them closely.

Serenity looked down at him. Something about him was very familiar. "Destroy him, Serenity." Damien yelled. "Serena...please don't do this.." Prince Darien pleaded as he looked up at her. She stared down at him as she powered up..but a feeling washed over her. Just then a ball of energy flew past her and headed straight for Darien. "Darien!" The scouts cried as he was hit. "Ahh!" He cried as he fell to his knees. "Imerpial Sword...Lash!" Seth yelled from behind the scouts. A beam of light shot from the tip of his sword and headed straight for Silverress. She didn't see it comming as she was hit. She cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. "_**Jupiter Thunder..Crash!**_" "Forgive me Serena..." She whispered as she sent a cloud of lighting bolts towards Serena. "Ahh!" She cried as she was hit. "Jupiter what are you doing?" Mars asked. "We have to weaken her first.." She answered.

"Serenity!" Damien yelled as he sent a blast of energy at the scouts. They screamed out in pain as they landed up against the wall. "Serena..." Darien whispered as he crawled over to her. She looked up from the floor painting. "Serena you have to fight the dark energy...don't let it consume you and the silver crystal..." She stared deep into his eyes as a light flashed in hers. "Darien...help me..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Damien glanced over at Darien and Serenity. "Get away from her!" Damien yelled as he sent a blast of energy at them. "Serena look out!" Darien yelled as he pushed her out of the way. "Ahh!" He cried as they blast hit him sending him into a near by wall. Serenity looked up and watched him fall to the floor. "Darien!" She cried as she stood up.

A fire burned inside of her as she glared back at Damien. The dark energy slowly seeped out of her body. His eyes widened as he watched. She closed her eyes as she spoke softly. "_**Imperial Crystal Power!**_" She shouted. A silver light glowed around Serenity as her dress faded and a sailor uniform appeared. When the light faded she wore silver sailor uniform, her boots and bows were gold and the silver crystal lay in the middle of her chest in the shape of a rose. Damien and the scouts stared at her. She opened her eyes as a small wand appeared in her hands. It was silver and red with a red rose on the end of it and a golden crescent moon wrapped around the rose. "_**Imperial Moon Beam...Smash!**_" She cried as a beam of red and gold light shot from the tip of the wand and headed straight for Prince Damien. He stood there blinded by the light as it hurdled towards him. "Ahh!" He cried as he was hit by the beams of light. When the light faded he was gone. Silverress's widened as she stared at the spot where Damien had been. She quickly disappeared before she was noticed.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees in exhaustion. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars cried as she ran over to her. Sailor Moon looked up at her friend. "Rei.." She whispered. Sailor Mars pulled her into her arms. "Serena!" She cried as tears fell down her cheeks. Sailor Moon pulled out of Sailor Mars embrace and weakly rose to her feet. She looked over at Prince Darien and began to run to him.

She kneeled down next to him. She rolled him over on his back and lifted his upper body into her arms as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, my love...please don't leave me..." She whispered as she held him tightly. After a moment he groaned and weakly opened his eyes. She pulled away and looked down at him. "Serena..." He whispered weakly as he rose his hand to her face. "Darien..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and placed her hand on his. "I love you, Serena...I'll always be with you, my love..." He whispered. Her eyes shot open as she looked down at him. "Darien..." "Shh..It's going to be okay, I will find a way back to you as I always have..." He whispered as his hand fell to the floor and he closed his eyes.

"Darien! No.." Sailor Moon cried as she pulled him back into her embrace. The scouts stood there and watched sadly as their Princess cried. After a few moments Luna spoke. "Scouts, we have to get out of here." Luna said from behind them. They nodded as Sailor Mars walked over to Sailor Moon. "Serena... we have to go." Sailor Mars said softly from behind her. Sailor Moon nodded as she laid Darien down on the floor. She leaned down to his face. "I love you..my prince." She whispered as she softly placed a kiss on his lips as the crystal began to glow brightly. It soon faded as Sailor Moon opened her eyes and pulled out of the kiss. She stared down at him as he began to disappear. _"I will find a way back to you as I always have.."_ His words echoed in her mind as she watched him disappear. "I will be waiting, my prince.." She whispered as she rose to her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_**Rei's Temple**_

_** Couple weeks later...**_

__They all gathered around in Rei's front room discussing on their next move, for Silverress was still alive. Serena sat off to her self not really caring about the discusion at hand. Her mind kept wondering back to Darien. She couldn't help that this was all her fault..._'Why did he have to protect me?' _She thought to her self. Seth stood across the room and watched her silently. He couldn't began to realize what she was going through at that moment. "Meatball head!? Are you listening?" Rei asked as she stood infront of Serena. Serena snapped out of her trans and looked up at her dark haired friend. Rei stared deep into her eyes. They were full of pain and guilt. "Serena?" Rei asked in a softer tone as she knelt down infront of her. "Please leave me alone, Rei..." Serena whispered as she looked away from her. "Serena, you need to snap out of this!" Rei demanded as she rose back to her feet as her angry began to flare. "Why? Darien's gone...and it's all my FAULT!" She shouted as she stood up. "No its not.." Rei began as everyone in the room stared at them. "YES IT IS...IF IT WENT FOR ME, HE'D STILL BE HERE.." She shouted tears burning her eyes as she held them back.

"Darien died for you, because he loved you...He would have rather have died then watch you get hurt or worse." Rei snapped back. Serena collapsed to her knees as the tears poured out of her eyes. Rei knelt down next to her broken princess and pulled her into her arms. "It's going to be okay, Serena..." She whispered as she held her close.

_**Dark Star..**_

__Silverress stood in her chambers as she clenched her fist. "Your going to pay, Sailor Moon..." She growled through greeted teeth. "I will make you suffer and wish you were dead, for killing Damien..." She said as she stared at herself in the mirror.

_**Rei's Temple The Next Day**_

__Rei's comunicator started going off. She picked it up off the end table and pressed a button. The screen flashed and Sailor Mercury's face appeared. "Whats going on?" Rei asked. "Rei, trouble at Tokyo park, Silverress is attacking." Sailor Mercury said. "We are on our way." Rei said as she turned to the Guardians and Serena. "Gotta go, Silverress is attacking Tokyo Park." Rei said. They all nodded as they headed out of the temple and toward Tokyo Park.

_**Tokyo Park**_

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and the Moon Guardians arrived at the Tokyo Park as Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus were attacking Silverress. "Ahh!" Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus cried as they were blasted to the ground. Lady Silverress laughed wickedly as she watched them fall to the ground.

"_**Mars Flame..Sniper!**_" Sailor Mars yelled from behind Silverress. Silverress turned around just in time and dodged her attack. "_**Dark Energy!**_" She shouted as she shot it back at Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars barely dodged her attack. She turned and spotted Sailor Moon helping up the other scouts along with the Guardians. "Your going to pay Sailor Moon!" She shouted as the ground around Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus began to shake. They cried out as thick brown tree roots began to come out of the ground. "Sailor Moon look out!" Sailor Venus cried as she pushed Sailor Moon out of the way. "Ahh!" She cried as the roots wrapped around her waist and held her in the air. "SAILOR VENUS!" Sailor Moon cried as she turned and looked from the ground. Silverress laughed evilly as she began to power up.

"Say goodbye Sailor Venus." She yelled coldly. "Believe in yourself, Sailor Moon..._**Venus Crescent Beam...Smash!**_" Sailor Venus cried. "_**Dark Silver Beams...Parish!**_" Silverress yelled as her silver and black beam shot through Sailor Venus's and hit her dead on. "SAILOR VENUS!" The scouts cried in unsion. When the light disappeared Sailor Venus's body was gone. "Who's next?" Silverress asked with a chuckle. With out hesistation Seth stepped forward. "_**Imperial Sword Lash!**_" He yelled in anger. Silverress looked over him and as an evil smirk spread across her lips. She held up her hand and aimed the palm of her hand towards his attack and sent it back, along with a force of dark energy at him. He cried out in pain as he landed on his back. The other scouts were back on their feet now.

"Your going to pay for killing Sailor Venus!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Am I?" She asked in a mocking tone. "_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!**_" Sailor Jupiter cried out. Silverress raised her hand and blasted her attack back at her. "Ahh!" Sailor Jupiter cried as she slammed into a tree. "_**Mars Flame...**_" "_**Mercury Aqua...Rhapsody!**_" "_**Sniper!**_" Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury said together. Silverress laughed as she sent their attacks back at them. "You fools, you can't destroy me!" She laughed madly as she continued to send blast of dark energy at them.

Sailor Moon watched in terror as Silverress was slowly killing her friends. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks when suddenly she heard Darien and Sailor Venus. '"_I will find away back to you as I always have..." "Believe in yourself, Sailor Moon..."_ ' Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered open as she found a new strength deep inside. She slowly rose to her feet. "Silverress!" She shouted. Silverress turned and looked at her. "Now you join the fight after I have nearly killed all your friends...what a COWARD!" Silverress said mockingly. Sailor Moon closed her eyes. "_**Imperial Crystal Power!**_" She whispered as silver lights surround her body forming her Imperial Sailor Moon uniform. When the light faded she opened her eyes and glared at Silverress. "_**Imperial Moon Beam...Smash!**_" She shouted. "_**Dark Silver Beams...Parish!**_" Silverress shot back. The two beams clashed in the middle.

Imperial Sailor Moon held on with all her might as images of Darien and Mina flashed in her mind. She could fell their presence near her. "Scouts...I need your help..." She cried as she closed her eyes. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter slowly rose to their feet and walked toward her. They stood behind her and joined hands. "_**Mars Crystal Power! **_"__"_**Mercury Crystal Power! **_"__"_**Jupiter Crystal Power!**_" She could feel their energy flowing threw her body as she heard another whisper. "_**Venus Crystal Power!**_" Swirls of multiple colors, red, blue, green, and orange shot from the tip of the wand and combined with the other beam.

Silverress could feel her strength getting weaker as she watched the beam draw closer to her. "This can't be!" She shouted as the beam ingulfed her. She cried out in agoninizing pain for a split second and then it was silenced. Sailor Moon and the three remaining sailor scouts fell to their knees. Imperial Sailor Moon faded back into Eternal Sailor Moon. The guardians stood and watched them in awe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_**Tokyo Park**_

Sailor Moon weakly looked over at the guardian's. They looked down at Seth who lay on the ground motionless. Sailor Moon rose to her feet and weakly trotted over to them. "Seth!" She cried out as she fell to her knees next to him. His breathing was ragged as blood stained his uniform on his side. He weakly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hello...Princess.." He spoke in between breaths as he weakly smiled at her. "You...cry...for me?" He asked as tears poured out of her eyes. She could only nod in agreement as she stared into his brown eyes. "Everything...will..be.." He began. "Seth stop..you need to save your energy." Sailor Moon cried. He only smiled at her as he continued. "Okay...we'll meet...again Princess..." He said as he closed his eyes and the rising of his chest stopped.

"SETH! NO!" She cried as she burried her face in his chest. "Don't you leave me too..." She whispered through her tears. Sailor Mercury rested on Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars stood close to them as they bowed their heads. They couldn't believe what they had lost today. First Darien...then Sailor Venus..and now Seth. Sailor Moon raised her head as Seth's body began to fade away...

_**Serena's Room**_

Serena tossed and turned in her sleep as she relived the death of her friends all over again.

_Dream..._

_ She collasped to her knees as she began to cry. The battle field at Tokyo Park began to fade away as her surroundings became misty. 'Where am I?' She asked aloud as she looked around. "Princess Serenity...be strong for you will see your friends again.." A voice said to her from a distance. Sailor Moon looked up and saw a shadowy figure ahead of her. The figure was hidden behind the cloudy mist that floated around her. "Who's there?" Sailor Moon called out. "Remember Princess.." The voice began as she listened closely. "Sailor Pluto?" She asked suspiously. "Yes Princess...Please remember in time you will meet up with your friends once again...Be strong and never doubt the power inside you, Princess." She said as she vanished. "Sailor Pluto! Wait!" Sailor Moon cried as she vanished. _

_ Suddenly her surroundings changed as did her clothes and she stood in a rose garden in her white princess gown. She looked around and saw a man to her left. His back was turned to her, but she recognized him instantly. "Darien!" She cried as she ran towards him. He was in his prince uniform as he slowly turned around and smiled down at her. "Serena.." He whispered as she stood in front of him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Darien..I love you so much.." She cried as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I know Serena...I never doubted it, but I had to let you see for yourself." He said as he returned the hug. "You did?" She asked as she pulled out of the embrace. He nodded as he smiled. _

_ He bent down closer to her face as he closed his eyes. She closed her eyes as she felt her his lips press against hers as they kissed passionately. After a moment he pulled out of the kiss and whispered..."I love you, Serena." She opened her eyes and stared into his. Suddenly a red shaped rose crystal with a gold crescent moon wrapped around it appeared in between them. Their eyes widened as they stared at it. They slowly rose their hands to touch the crystal and a red and gold light surround them..._

Serena bolted up from her pillow as she looked around and realized she was in her room. "It was only a dream.." She said sadly. She suddenly noticed something in her hand as it began to glow red and gold. She looked down at it and gasped. It was the crystal from her dream. She smiled as she pulled it closer and held it with both hands. As she stared into the crystal, suddenly she felt that everything was going to be okay...

The End...or Is it?

A/N: Finally finished this story! But however it is not the end! Please look for Reunited the sequeal to A Past Forgotton!

I would also like to thank all my readers for your reviews, tips and helpful hints!

Once again I don't Own Sailor Moon! Or the Moon Guardians I read an awesome story called Moon Guardians By Serenity and got the idea to use them in my story. If you would like to read the story you can find it on under the category Silver Millennium! Thank you for reading!

Lady Silverress


End file.
